


Standard Uniform

by aserenitatum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: Yo Yo is having some trouble with the lifespan of her jeans. Mack isn't one to complain if it means she's standing in his bunk with no pants on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a bit dev by the lack of YoYoMack fics in general, so this here is my contribution. English translations for the few Spanish sentences can be found in the end notes

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to give me more money for clothes," she says one day while walking into their shared bunk. She wastes no time in unlacing her boots and stepping out of her jeans, examining the broken seams. "Or a better uniform."

When he doesn't respond, she finally turns to look at him and finds him staring at her legs intently. 

"Mack..." she warns, moving closer to him. His eyes trail up her legs, up her torso all the way up to meet her eyes. She's grinning at him, eyes sparkling devilishly. 

He seems to finally process her words as he's slightly shaken out of his reverie. "Another pair?" he prods and she nods. 

"This one didn't even last two weeks." She rolls her eyes. " _Levi's lasts forever_ ," she mocks and it makes him laugh. “Que mierda."

He moves his downturned book from his chest to the bed and scoots to the edge of the mattress. She stands in front of him and he lets one of his hands fall to her thigh, softly running his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. 

"Do you see something you like?" she flirts, but her grin is wide so there's no subtlety there. 

He laughs. "I see a lotta something I like."

She's got the advantage as she looms over him, her hands falling to his shoulders as she kicks his feet further apart and steps into the space between his legs. 

The room is tense with their want, and as she looks over his face, she feels a surge of warmth and affection for this man. Just watching him watch her speeds up her heartbeat, makes her feel special in his arms as he gently touches her as if he's savoring every single moment. 

His hand leaves her thigh and she regretfully looks away from his face, frowns at his hands as they retreat. They do so only briefly, as he moves his hands up to her jacket, one pulling down the zipper while the other hand starts tugging it open and off her body. 

The sight of her standing between his legs clad only in underwear and a black tank top does things to him, awakens deep feelings and he leans back a bit to admire her. 

"Come on, Turtleman," she groans when he stops. 

He laughs at her impatience. "Now I'm gonna go slow on purpose."

"Cabrón," she mumbles, but he catches it because he's laughing again, grinning in that smug way that makes her want to kiss him or slap him or both. 

She does neither, just pulls at the neck of his tshirt, urging him to lift his arms.  _No es como estas tocándola._

He lets her pull his shirt over his head, watches her get distracted by his newly revealed chest and arms. Her nails scrape down his biceps but all he pays attention to is the way she bites her lower lip as she admires him. He knows that she enjoys his body, so he decides to give her a small show. He holds her waist with both hands and in one swift movement he briefly stands up and lifts her with him, pulling her into his body and waiting for her legs to instinctively wrap around his body before sitting back down, now with her comfortably settled in his lap. 

He catches her by surprise, but this is a development she's happy with because she's now closer to him, eye to eye. 

She's got a great body and knows it. She loves the thrill it gives her when he can't seem to get his eyes off her but she's starting to get impatient; his constant watching her and not doing anything makes her want to take matters into her own hands. She leans back a little bit and in a quick move has pulled her tank top off over her head. He doesn't say anything, but grins at her impatience and finally does something. 

His hands move from her thighs to her back, one of his hands moving up and tugging down the elastic securing her french braid. He slowly starts undoing the braid, careful not to tug or tangle any of her hair. Her breathing is short as she holds still and lets him pull apart the braid. His fingers stroking over her scalp has her shifting in his lap, unconsciously seeking some sort of friction. 

When he's finally got her hair loose and one hand cradled against the back of her head, he finally kisses her. 

He moans at the way she seems to melt in his arms, kissing him back deeply and hotly. He uses the hand at the back of her head to hold her close and kiss her properly, even as she moves her hands all over his chest and arms, finally settling on holding onto his neck. He lets his hand drop away from her head when he realises she has no intention of stopping the kiss, and gets to work on unhooking her bra. His fingers fumble and he can feel her smile into the kiss. 

He tries again and fails again and she breaks away from the kiss with a breathless laugh. 

"What are you wearing?" he asks in exasperation and it only makes her laugh harder. 

"Alphonso Mackenzie beaten by a sports bra," she jokes and reaches back to undo the two sets of tiny hooks. 

He shuts her up with a kiss but she’s unrelenting, smiling against his lips as she shimmies the garment down her arms and flings it to the side. 

“I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

“¿Y que vas a hacer, Turtleman?” she challenges. 

He moves one of his hands to her thigh, the other to her back, and in one smooth movement he’s got her pinned to the bed under him. She tries to disguise her yelp as a laugh but he doesn’t buy it, mirrors her grin and kisses her deeply. 

“Is that all?”

She knows just how to rile him up, push his buttons but he still takes the bait, trails a hand down her side and hooks his thumb in the waistband of her underwear. 

For a large man, he’s quick and nimble, and one moment he’s kissing her and the next he’s sucking a hickey onto her collarbone while his free hand pulls her underwear down her legs. 

“Mack,” she begs softly, nails digging into the back of his neck. He presses a quick kiss to her lips before moving lower, tongue laving over one of her nipples before moving to the other one. Her grip on his neck is tight, but it anchors him to her. She arches her back, pushing her breasts more into his face and he smiles against her supple skin, committing the feeling of her body pressed against him to memory. He moves his lips to the skin just below her left breast, scraping his teeth over the area and feeling her whole body shudder in his arms in reaction to it. 

He moves even lower, takes a moment to nip at her hip before spreading her legs and biting into one of her thighs. He knows that she likes feeling his teeth on her skin, so he does it again and again until she can’t suppress the shudder. 

“I love your legs, Elena,” he whispers against her skin. He doesn’t use her given name often, tries to use it only when he’s being serious, but she’s noticed he enjoys using it when they’re in bed. She’s started liking it too, hearing her name fall from his lips in his low, husky voice. He’s corrupted her, corrupted her name, so much so that she can’t hear it without hearing _his_  version, the version of Elena that he moans into her ear when they have sex. 

“Mack,” she whines, impatiently, shifting her hips and he’s so close, she can feel his breath on her inner thigh but he’s not close enough. 

“Ten paciencia,” he says, but then his tongue is where she wants him most and she almost jolts out of his grasp at the sensation. He wraps an arm around her leg, using it to widen her legs so his shoulders can fit comfortably but also to press a hand down on her abdomen to hold her still. 

He's slow and unrelenting and it annoys her so much but it feels so good that she can't help but dig her fingers into his head to encourage him. He takes his time working her, and just when she’s close, when her eyes are pressed shut and the hand not holding his head in place is holding on tightly to the headboard, he stops. 

“Hijo de p—“

“Ten paciencia,” he says again, teeth digging into her thigh and it sends a jolt up her spine but it’s not enough, it’s not enough to send her over the edge and she’s so frustrated. She opens her eyes to look down at him, and he meets her eyes with a grin and she almost melts at the sight of his wet lips. 

“Mack…” she starts and it sounds like a question so he simply hums in reply. “Are you going to let me orgasm today?”

He laughs with his lips on her thigh. “Yes.”

“Anytime soon, or…?” she inquires, one of her eyebrows arched in challenge. 

He keeps eye contact with her as he licks his lips and moves away from her thigh. Her nails have moved from scratching his scalp to grasping his shoulder. 

With a hand under her butt he shifts her ever so slightly, enough that when he pushes his index and middle finger into her and curls them upwards, he hits the exact spot he was looking for while still maintaining eye contact with her. Her lashes flutter but she’s stubborn, refuses to look away from him and his smug face. He twists and curls his fingers inside her and her hips twitch, her breath gets stuck in her throat. His grin widens, he’s got her, and she’s ready to concede defeat when he lowers his mouth to her again, his tongue moving over her clit in time with the thrusts of his fingers and she’s holding onto the headboard again. 

He can feel the leg he has over his shoulder twitching, which means she’s very close. He doesn’t stop this time, even as her breaths get shorter, her grip on him tighter, and her body more taut. All he needs to do is press down with his tongue and twist his fingers just right.

“Elena,” he mumbles against her and the rumble in his voice is the last straw for her, as every muscle in her body tenses and red hot heat flows through her like lava. She comes with a loud cry of his name and he works her through it, pulling his lips away from her but keeping his fingers inside her, massaging gently and coaxing her through the orgasm. He takes the opportunity to watch her face, watch her as she comes down from her high and her eyes flutter open, searching for his. 

He bites his lower lips when her eyes find his, a laziness in them that he loves to see. 

“Te odio,” she says, but it’s not malicious, not at all, and he laughs. 

"Yo también te quiero,” he whispers against her skin and she laughs in response. 

She twitches her foot on his back and he pulls back, pulling his two fingers out of her, which elicits a soft moan and a flutter of her eyelashes. A moan that grows bigger when she sees him suck the two fingers into his mouth without a second of thought. 

“Ven aca,” she commands and he moves over her body. She’s still got her hand on the back of his head and she uses it to pull him close and kiss him. She kisses him deeply, trying to express her gratitude in ways her words never will. 

When he presses his hips down onto her body, she has the startling realisation that he’s still wearing his jeans, belt _and_  shoes. She breaks away from his lips with a laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” he prods, fingers almost tickling her side. 

“Why are you still dressed?” she asks, hand tugging at his belt buckle to prove her point. 

“I got a little distracted,” he explains, and she’s already unbuckling his belt and tugging at the button on his jeans. 

She’s unzipped his fly far enough that she can sneak her hand in and cup his butt, digging her nails into one of his butt cheeks.

“You should take off your shoes…” she suggests, idle hand moving to tug at the waistband of his boxer briefs.  

He presses a last hard kiss to her lips before moving away to sit at the edge of the bed next to her and start unlacing his boots. It takes him almost ten minutes, but by the time he’s done, she’s lounging on the bed with her arms crossed behind her head and watching him. 

“Los pantalones tambien,” she orders and he smiles, pulling the already unzipped jeans down his legs. 

Standing up straight in only his boxer briefs, she lets her eyes trail down his body and rest on the erection straining against the dark fabric of his underwear. 

“This too?” he asks, thumb hooked into the side of his underwear. She nods but doesn’t meet his eyes, her grin widening to an almost mischievous naughtiness as she watches him push the fabric down his thighs and legs. 

“Estoy caliente para ti, Mack,” she says hotly, in a voice that would make a lesser man fall to his knees. He groans at her words, but joins her on the bed anyway. She reaches for him, but just when he’s about to settle over her, she pushes at his shoulders, knee pushing into his right thigh and he finally understands what she’s trying to do so he lays down on his back, wrapping a hand around the back of her knee and pulling her over him. She settles with a leg on each side of him, hair tumbling over one shoulder as she looks down at him with a grin. His hands instinctively fall to her thighs to hold her in place. 

She wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him, long and hard, in the way she knows he enjoys it. It’s his turn to groan in pleasure as his head falls back onto the pillow. 

“Elena…” he moans, and it makes her smile. This gorgeous, strong man in her bed at her mercy, and he’s moaning her name. It makes her flush with want again, and she lets go of him and puts both hands on his chest for stability as she moves slightly up his body. She’s still wet from her orgasm, and she settles right over him, shifting her hips back and forth over the length of him and covering his cock with her wetness. 

“Jesus christ,” he tries to say, but the words are strangled in his throat. 

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain,” she teases, leaning down to kiss him briefly, letting her hair tickle his chest. 

He laughs at her teasing tone, the running joke between them never failing to make him smile. 

She decides to finally stop torturing him and lifts herself up a bit, enough so she can reach down and align him with her body before sinking down on him. She goes slowly, even when all she wants to do is grind down on him in one swift go, but he teased her so now it’s her turn to tease him, so she sinks down as slowly as she possibly can, her hands on his hips to hold her steady. 

He feels so good inside her, she always seems to forget how good he feels. Her walls flutter around his cock as she controls the pace, and he’s not even buried all the way inside her and he can feel his balls tightening, his back tingling at the overload of sensations. She’s finally settled, and it’s a snug fit but it’s hot and wet and she bites her lower lip to keep from making too much noise. He moves his hands to her butt to keep her in place and she doesn’t move for a few moments, lets her body adjust to his cock and gives him a moment to regain sanity. 

The sight of her looming over him, her messy hair thrown over one shoulder, her breasts shaking with her deep breaths, it almost does him in. She’s gorgeous and he _loves_  doing this with her and it feels so right, being here with her. 

“You okay?” she asks him teasingly and he grins back, squeezing her butt. Her smile is wide as she starts grinding over him, her hips moving back and forth over him and it should be embarrassing how close to climax he already is but he feels no shame, not when she’s in his arms driving him crazy. 

She watches him closely, watches his eyes dart all over her, from her mouth to her breasts, down to where they’re intimately connected. It’s like he can’t decide what he wants to watch and it makes her flush with warmth, his overwhelmed and pleasured gaze warming her. He gently guides her and helps her set the pace with his hands on her butt, yet she’s still the one in control, something she makes abundantly clear the next moment when she brings down her hips roughly against his. His fingers dig into her flesh and she moans softly. 

He’s so close, she can tell by the tension in his neck and shoulders, in the way he’s trying to hold back for her, but she doesn’t let him, lets her fingers trail over his chest, up to his neck. She moves her hand even higher, running her thumb over his lower lip and letting him suck the finger into his mouth. Even in his state, he wants to make her come again, wants to feel her clench and climax on his cock. He knows she’s still sensitive from her orgasm so he moves his tongue over her thumb and regretfully moves one of his hands away from her butt. He trails heat up her side with his fingers, finding her breast and pinching her nipple between two fingers. 

The move immediately makes her rhythm over his hips falter as she clenches around him. 

“Ven aca,” he says, repeating her words from earlier and she almost crashes down onto his chest, pulling her hand away from his face and replacing her thumb with her lips to kiss him deeply. She keeps moving her hips over him and the angle is even better now, her clit rubbing against his coarse pubic hair and driving her insane. His hand on her butt keeps her pace steady as they kiss, and she didn’t think she’d have another orgasm, not after the last one, but she can feel her body working back up to it. She ignores her body and keeps moving her hips roughly over his, wanting to feel his release, wanting to see him lose control beneath her, so her orgasm catches her by surprise, has her shuddering and pulling away from his lips to bury her face in his shoulder as heat shoots through her again. 

She can feel the smugness ooze from him so she keeps moving over him, unrelenting. She sits back up, plants both hands on his chest and undulates her hips over him roughly and unforgivingly. She rolls her hips and clenches down at the right moment and then she feels his thighs tense under her, his fingers tightening around her thighs as his eyes fall shut and a long groan falls from his lips. It’s finally his turn to come, and building her up to it twice has left him pent up, so his orgasm leaves his whole body shaking as white hot pleasure courses through him. 

“Elena,” he breathes as he’s coming down from his high, and she leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

She doesn’t feel the need to move. He’s a strong man and he’s a very comfortable man so she stays settled exactly where she is, somewhat splayed over his chest with her face buried in his neck. He runs his fingers over her back, in mindless patterns, but it’s soothing and she’s giddy. He smiles into her hair, loves having her body close to his, enjoys the way she seems to claim him as her pillow and he doesn’t have a single problem with it. A sense of calm settles over him until she lets out a long, suffering sigh and he can feel her frown against his skin. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to wear a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.” 

He has a sudden vision of Yo-Yo, clad in a black full-body jumpsuit that most female agents seem to favour, and his chest flushes with the idea of her in the garment. “You would look very good in it,” he tries to argue, but she sees right through him, crosses her arms and leans her chin on them, frowning at him. 

“You have a dirty mind, agent Mackenzie,” she teases, but she can’t deny that she’d look good in a S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue bodysuit. “But I will put in a request for a uniform.”

“Good,” he asserts, kissing her. 

“Will you wear a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform?” she asks when they pull apart. 

“Why?”

“So that I can… ogle you?” she says, struggling to find the right word. 

It makes him laugh, but she frowns “Ogle is correct. And I guess fair’s fair. Both of us get S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.”

“¿Como un pareja de poder?” She smiles at him before settling down comfortably again.

“Yeah, exactly like a power couple."

**Author's Note:**

> Que mierda = such bullshit  
> Cabrón = bastard  
> No es como estas tocándola = it's not like he's touching me  
> Y que vas a hacer, Turtleman? = and what are you going to do, Turtleman?  
> Ten paciencia = be patient  
> Hijo de p— = son of a b—  
> Te odio = I hate you  
> Yo también te quiero = I like/want you too  
> Ven aca = come here  
> Los pantalones tambien = the pants too  
> Estoy caliente para ti, Mack = I'm horny for you, Mack  
> Como un pareja de poder = like a power couple


End file.
